Certain modern, upholstered items of furniture have low backrests. While conveying an attractive appearance to the item of furniture, prolonged sitting in such furniture can cause discomfort due to lack of support of an occupant's back. Incorrect lumbar support can also result in medical complications, particularly with people suffering from back problems.